fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Paladin
is one of the twelve lives the player can choose in to lead in the game Fantasy Life. It may be chosen as the player's main life during the start of the game or can be chosen at any time during the game whilst not in a storyline mission. The Paladin's Life Shop is located at Mt. Snowpeak (The Crowned Champion's House). Abilities The Paladin uses one-handed swords to rapidly inflict damage to enemies and a shield to defend themselves. They thrive on stats placed into Strength and Vitality. Paladins have a lot of defensive power, but sometimes lacks attack strength. In multiplayer or groups, the Paladin is best used to protect their group with their shield. They are weak to magic, but strong against physical attacks and could be called the tanks of the Fantasy Life universe. When reaching Creator/God rank with''' Paladin, the player gains the ability Sentinel which can be activated when the player has a double charged Skill Gauge. When activated, Sentinel gives the player an invincibility buff and constantly refills their Skill Gauge for one minute. Ranks Paladin NPC List There are a number of other Paladin class NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these when they have a ? over their heads. Castele * [[Mustang|'''Captain Mustang]] (Life Master): Paladins' Hold - Castele Square ** Gives Paladin's Trophy (Master) ** Unlocks the "The Dragon King" challenge (Hero) ** Gives Superior Charge Up Aid x3 (Demi-Creator/Demi-God) ** Joins party at God ** Unlocks Paladin God Special Request * Isobel: Outside Paladins' Hold - Castele Square (Day) - Castele General Goods (Night) ** Unlocks the "Rockin' Pickaxe" challenge (Adept) ** Joins party at Expert ** Gives Superior Mega Aid x3 (Demi-Creator/Demi-God) * Mr. Apfel: Appleseed Cafe - Castele Artisans' District ** Unlocks the "Ten Apples a Day" challenge (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the "Garden of Eatin'" challenge (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the "Orange You Glad?" challenge (Adept) ** Unlocks the "Pearfect Pears" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the "Just Peachy" challenge (Master) * Porthos: Castele Shopping District (Day) - Alfredo's Bistro (Night) ** Unlocks the "Going, Going, Golem" / "Iron Will" challenge (Apprentice) ** Joins party at Adept ** Unlocks the "I Got Sand In My Helm!" / "Golem Gold" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the "The Golden Golem" / "Golden Opportunity" challenge (Master) ** Gives Superior Royal Hamburger (Creator) * [[Roslyn|'Roslyn']]: Stables - South Castele ** Unlocks the "DANGER!" / "NIGHTMARE!" challenge (Adept) ** Joins party at Master * Tad: Paladins' Hold - Castele Square ** Unlocks the "Baddest of the Bad" challenge (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the "Fang On!" / "Doshing through the Snow" challenge (Apprentice) ** Unlocks the "Your Just Deserts" / "Outlaw In" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the "True Dragonhunter" / "Golden Glory" challenge (Master) West Grassy Plains * Dragonslayer: Near Florina's Cottage - West Grassy Plains ** Unlocks the "Seasoned Dragonhunter" / "Silver Dragonslayer" challenge (Master) ** Joins party at Hero Challenges Some of the names of challenges changed in the U.S. localization. As such they appear after the U.K. challenge names. Category:Challenges Category:Life Classes